kuas tak lukis, pena tak tulis
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: #NasionalismeIndonesia: "Ketika pena dan kuas sama-sama tak bertinta untuk menggores, bisakah bibirmu jadi laksanawan untuk menyerukannya?" [[#HariGuruNasional74]]


**Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu, Japan.**

**Adit — Sopo Jarwo (c) MD Entertainment, Indonesia.**

_Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan dan publikasi karya tulis ini._

**_#NasionalismeIndonesia:_**

**"kuas tak tulis, pena tak lukis"**

_oleh _**INDONESIAN KARA.**

Dedikasi untuk **#HariGuruNasional74** tanggal **25 November 2019**.

...

Hasil bicaranya sangat mengesankan. Nada bicaranya yang riang itu sekonyong beralih jadi serius, mencekam, bahkan sampai mengancam, untuk kemudian kembali pada riangnya lagi. Berubah-ubah sesuai dengan apa yang hendak beliau sampaikan. Ucapannya di hadapan beratus pasang mata amatlah mengagumkan.

Tanpa pengeras, jeritannya pun jadi. Mengomentari tindak-tanduk pendatang yang semena-mena pada pribumi. Mulut itu melempar komentar, dengan tidak kurang dari seratus kata sindiran yang diucapkan dengan nada jenaka.

Salah satunya, berjudul "Majikan", begini bunyinya: _"... mereka memperbudakkan majikan di lingkup rumahnya sendiri, memajikani majikan yang asli seolah merekalah majikan otentik negeri! Berhentilah! Berhentilah! Sebelum 'Indonesia' bangkit jiwa perang kiamatnya!"_

Lantas bersambut sorakan bersorai dari demonstran di hadapan. Menyorak, menyetujui kata-katanya. Berseru bahwa Indonesia jugalah harus dipertahankan kemerdekaannya. Kalimat-kalimat klise yang merepetitifkan makna sama dalam setiap aksinya. Klise. Klise. Penuh pengulangan, hingga lawan jemu mendengarnya.

Namun, _toh,_ siapa yang peduli. Orasi dan demonstrasi meluas ke mana-mana. Bahkan di bawah sosok yang kali ini mengulang pidatonya tentang "Majikan". Masih saja bersambut dengan _wah_. Meriah. Panas berkobar semangat juang untuk bangsa. Di atas podium, mengorasikan bermacam rangkuman pendapat demonstran yang tidak karuan jumlahnya.

Makin siang, makin membludak. Alun-alun bahkan tidak muat. Berduyun-duyun orang datang, ikut memanasi suasana. Tentara asing yang melihat itu, bahkan menarik mundur langkah mereka, selepas menandai siapa saja provokator di antara duyunan lautan manusia itu.

Salah satunya, Si Orator Rakjat Ketjil. Begitu pribumi menyebutnya. Tanpa kenal siapa.

Sebagian lain, memanggilnya Tuan Muda, sebab dia telah memimpin banyak gerakan demonstrasi dari berbagai kalangan, baik muda maupun tua, pernah ia pimpin. Dia aturkan strategi.

Yang lainnya, memberinya nama sebagai Pemuda Indonesia, sebab tingkah dan kiprahnya dalam perjuangan amat mencerminkan darah muda tanah air, bahkan pribumi menganggapnya sebagai "personifikasi" dari gerak juang seluruh nusa.

_"Katakan 'MERDEKA'!"_

_"MERDEKA!"_

Sayang malang sayang, tak ada yang tahu-menahu siapa dia sebenarnya.

Asal-usul, profesi asli, bahkan nama aslinya, pun tak pernah ada yang mengaku tahu. Jawabannya selalu,_ "tidak tahu"._

Sengaja,

Dia adalah veteran gerilya Kota Jogja empat tahun silam, beralih jadi tenaga kependidikan selepas empat tahun tragedi Serumsamar di kota yang sama. Mengalihkan hidupnya dari hari-hari penuh tantangan kematian, menjadi hari-hari memberi pengajaran.

Kesehariannya adalah mengajari para anak pribumi, minimal agar bisa calistung—baca, tulis, dan hitung. Menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari anak-anak bangsa yang sering kali konyol untuk dijawab.

Ia ajarkan semua yang dasar. Tentang langit biru; tentang bentangan luas buwana raya; selebar cakrawala; diberikannya pengetahuan dasar, harapannya agar sebanyak butir air dalam cakup samudera sebelah selatan Indonesia. Inginnya hanya sederhana, biasa saja. Agar anak-anak ini pandai. Tak ketinggalan dengan bocah-bocah Eropa sana, walau hanya dalam perihal pendidikan dasar.

Sesederhana itu, sama seperti gubuk tua yang jadi pelataran sekaligus saksi bisu kegiatannya mengajar.

Menjadi guru, bahkan untuk rakyat yang berusia lebih tua darinya.

Mengajar setiap hari, tentang "apa itu hidup".

Sembari berjuang dengan apa yang merintanginya setiap hari. Mengikuti jejak kaki dari orang-orang yang jalannya tidak pernah sia-sia.

Di mana tetes keringat dan percikan darah jadi biasa dalam lingkup, dan nyawa selalu terhitung menjadi taruhan kecil dalam setiap detiknya dunia berjalan ...

.

**_finished._**

**[1/5]**


End file.
